If the Sky Can Crack
by Mini Nephthys
Summary: Zero.  Waver falls in love with Rider in so many different ways.  Oneshot, Zero Rider x Waver.


_eins._

Rider's presence never really leaves Waver, even long after his death.

It's hard to say for certain why he plays those video games and wears his shirt. It may be that Rider helped him to relax and appreciate things like that, or that Waver wants to feel like Rider is still there. He certainly isn't pining for him at all, because he is a magus in high standing and does not do anything as wasteful as pine.

Either way, Rider has left an imprint on his life, given him the pride to stand tall amongst the magi of Clock Tower and not feel inadequate. Not surviving the Holy Grail War, but being with him is what Waver knows is the most important part of his life.

That knowledge was there from the beginning. The full realization comes suddenly, when Waver glances at the advertisement for the next Admiral's Great Tactics sequel in the magazine he's reading. He recalls that conversation in the library after Rider bought the game, Rider's goodnatured teasing, and the unexplained feeling in his chest at being told Rider was happy to be his Servant...

"Oh," he says, very quietly. "I love him."

It's a few years too late to do anything about it, but at the same time, he doubts it will ever leave him either.

_zwei._

Rider asks if Waver would be his follower, and Waver says yes.

Those are the words that should have been said all along, more important than determining if Waver was his Master. Waver understands, in this moment, that there is nothing he would not do for the man in front of him. He has already gone into battle beside him, and bared his soul and deepest desires for him. He trusts him completely. In every part of his life, there is no one he would rather have with him than Rider.

And Rider is a good king who cares for the ones who serve him. Rider has never meant him any harm, even if his strength and lighthearted nature make Waver forget that at times. There is no glory in mistreating those who admire you; true glory comes from the bonds of loyalty that you can inspire. No one knows that as well as Rider, whose greatest weapon is his army.

Perhaps the Greeks were right in having so many different words for love: Waver might have been able to narrow down his feelings then. What he knows for certain is that Rider is his king and may have always been.

There is no shame in being a follower of the greatest king. Waver says as much to Gilgamesh, and lives in his king and love's name.

_drei._

Waver has never been so panicked in his life, but this is something he has to do. They could die, Waver more so than Rider. He has his pride if he has nothing else and he's going to tell him.

Hopefully, he can tell him about his feelings without sounding like an idiot.

Rider is sitting on the couch reading the Iliad, so this is good. If he had to confess while his Servant was playing video games, it would be completely inelegant. Rider might not even notice, and what could be more humiliating than that?

After sitting next to him, Waver covers the page that Rider's reading with a hand, and Rider looks up at him. "Hm, boy? What's bothering you now?"

All of the words that Waver had prepared disappear, replaced by complaints at being addressed such, but he bit them back. Rider meant nothing insulting by it, and there were more important issues to address. Still, it ruined his impassioned declaration, so he does the next best thing.

The instant he kisses Rider, he realizes that he has no earthly idea what he's doing. He hardly even watches movies with kissing in it, so beyond 'lips come in contact' he is completely unaware of the mechanics. Is he supposed to move his lips and do tongues even begin to enter into it-?

Rider nestles a hand in his hair and tilts his head a little, and the knowledge that he isn't being rejected sends as many shivers down Waver's spine as the kiss does.

When Waver pulls away to catch his breath, Rider smiles at him warmly. "You really could have just said that you liked me, you know."

Waver huffs. "I can do things like this. I'm not a complete innocent, Rider." Before Rider can laugh, Waver kisses him again. He's getting better at it, at least, and it's easier than talking about love.

_vier._

Rider doesn't conquer the world right away, but he has a long time to live, and Waver can't decide if he's glad he has more time to spend with him in their home or frustrated for that very reason. It's hard to say whether it's Rider changing or Waver understanding him better, but he feels less and less often like he wants to punch his Servant in the face and more often like he wants to kiss him.

Part of that comes from the trials of life as a magus. Around Rider, Waver can just be... himself. He can be Waver Velvet, who is still learning what he's supposed to do and what's expected, and wants some things that are completely different, instead of Lord El-Melloi II, who is always in control. Rider is the only one who remembers him from his youth and likes him better that way. His advice when Waver complains about his hardships isn't always the best, but he's no magus and at least he does want him to be happy.

Waver is about to grumble about being required to attend a celebration, with a date, for political reasons when an idea strikes him. It's an embarrassing idea that could bring ruin on his name if he goes through with it, and yet he wants it to work out more than anything he's wanted in a long time. It's not like him to put his emotions ahead of the needs of his station, but Rider has always been an exception to that rule.

He brings Rider out suit shopping. It's difficult to get something in his size, but there are excellent tailors in England and eventually a suit fits. Waver briefs him on etiquette as thoroughly as he can before bringing him to the event that will either be the worst decision of his life or one of the best.

Everyone knows that Waver has his Servant living with him, and Rider even comes with him to meetings and such at times - sometimes because Waver is concerned about protection or intimidation, and sometimes because Rider gets bored after being left at home and shows up anyway. Seeing him in a suit is out of the ordinary, though, and the host of the party asks Waver why he decided to bring Rider along.

As calmly as he can manage, Waver answered, "You said on the invitation that guests could bring significant others. That does mean the people we love, doesn't it?"

It's amusing to see another magus visibly shocked. Very quickly, his host mentions needing to speak to someone else who just arrived.

Leaving him to panic, Waver finds where Rider wandered off to. He's about to interrupt Rider's conversation with a woman a little younger than Waver about the wine when he hesitates. The opinion of those at Clock Tower is one thing, but for some reason Rider's opinion worries him even more. He did unilaterally declare them to be dating, after all...

Rider notices him hovering awkwardly nearby and spares him the trouble. "You know Waver, don't you?" he asks his conversation partner.

She smiles slightly, probably at the informal address. "Lord El-Melloi. How good to see you here."

Waver nods, trying to remember who she is. "Good evening, miss-"

"Oi, I can't do the 'lord' thing even in public," Rider complains. "It's fine if we're dating, isn't it?"

After he pushes down that giddy feeling enough to be able to speak, Waver answers, "It's fine. Completely fine."

"...I'll let you two catch up," the woman says. At least she seems more amused than shocked.

When she leaves, Waver tugs on Rider's tie, trying to put it back into place from where it's come askew. "How did you know that I was going to ask you out?"

Rider chuckles. "Even if I hadn't seen that invitation, you've been obvious about it for ages. I should have known you'd go about it this way." He raises his glass of wine. "A toast to us?"

"I only have water, Rider," Waver grumbles.

"If you always did things traditionally, we wouldn't be having this conversation," Rider reminds him.

With a small smile, Waver raises his glass. "Then, to us."

_funf, sechs, sieben, alles._

Every time that Rider calls him cute. Every time Rider pulls him to his warm, strong chest. Every time Rider tells him or anyone else how he was the best Master for him to have. Every time, with whatever feelings of irritation and anger are summoned up, feelings Waver doesn't understand also rise within him.

He tries not to associate the word 'love' with those feelings. The war is already complicated enough.

At the same time... he's sure as much as he feels like he received the worst possible Servant, it's more honest for him to say that he could never trade him for another.


End file.
